


Backfire

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy ending, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut, aka two dumb daddies try to protect their baby and fuck up big time, but everything turns out thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Stiles might only be human, but even he can see, smell and hear the tension sizzling between Liam and Theo. He convinces Scott that Theo is not the right guy for Liam and they try to keep them apart. Guess what happens? All of their plans backfire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



Of course, it had started with Stiles, because who else would have been smart enough to see right through the guy who’d appeared in Beacon Hills out of thin air and claimed to be his and Scott’s childhood friend, Theo Raeken. Admittedly, just after the guy had guessed that “I look a little different since the fourth grade”, Stiles had begun to see the resemblance. The hazel brown of his hair, the mix of grey and green in his eyes, that damn trademark smirk. The list of things about him screaming  _ Theo _ could have been continued endlessly, but still, something about him seemed off, something that you didn’t need the heightened senses of a werewolf for to smell it. 

 

“I don’t trust him,” Stiles had declared on numerous occasions, and frankly, Scott should have taken him more seriously, considering that he was his best friend and a true alpha, but it had taken a little more than Stiles’ word and the kidnapping of Theo’s file from the school’s administration office to make him doubt the chimera with the murder vibes. 

 

Not so much later, the murder vibes had turned into a few actual assassinations, and then the attempt to kill Scott himself, well, and when the ground had split open and a pale, skinny arm had dragged Theo down to hell, nobody had tried to stop it. They’d all been in desperate need when they’d finally decided to bring him back from there.

 

At this point it probably wouldn’t be fair to suppress the fact that against all odds, Theo had been the one to remember Stiles when nobody else had, he’d turned out to be an ally you could count on in the war against the Ghost Riders and the Anuk-Ite, had put his life on the line a little more often than expected, especially for Scott’s young beta, Liam. But if the supernatural world his friends were all part of had taught Stiles anything at all, then it was to never feel too safe, to never be oblivious to the dangers surrounding them, to not forgive too easily. The war might have been over, but Stiles was holding onto his grudge, to his distrust quite fiercely. 

 

And then a thing happened, and it was a really small thing, and Stiles was sure that nobody except him had even noticed, but from that point forward, those little things kept happening, and he couldn’t help noticing every single time, and he would have been cool with, happy even, but he couldn’t. Because those things happening were longing looks and touches that lasted longer than necessary, hidden smiles and flushed cheeks, eyes meeting before being shyly averted, nervously shaking hands. And a whole lot of tension in the air. 

 

One the one side, there was Liam, the adorable little puppy who had once told Scott about how he’d fallen into a hole as if it had been the greatest achievement of his life, the beta with the anger issues he’d been working on, the loyal friend, the fierce protector, the hobby historian, co-captain of the lacrosse team and next alpha to follow in Scott’s footsteps. If Stiles and Scott were the married couple that people tended to call them, then Liam was their cure little blue-eyed son they were eternally proud of. 

 

And no parent wanted to see their son getting involved with the bad boy in town. 

 

Of course, Stiles knew that Liam and Theo had grown closer while fighting together, building a team and having each other’s back, trusting each other blindly, succeeding. Of course, he understood that Liam didn’t dislike Theo as strongly as he did. (Truth be told, nobody did, and nobody ever would. Well, Malia maybe.) Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Liam to stop seeing Theo or anything overdramatic like that. Of course, he couldn’t tell Liam who he was allowed to be friends with. 

 

The little twist at this point was,  _ friends  _ was not exactly where the two boys seemed to be headed. 

 

“Are you just going to let that happen?” Stiles asked Scott after Liam had left for the movies, taking Theo with him because nobody else had been willing to watch a movie about the evolution of warfare (in french, with subtitles). Stiles was pretty sure Theo didn’t speak french. Honestly, he had his doubts the guy could read subtitles as well, but no reason to be mean here. 

 

“Let what happen?” Scott asked with one of those irritated little head-tilts of his, meaning that once again, he had no idea what Stiles was talking about. 

 

“Them!” Stiles all but yelled with a wild gesture towards the front door that the beta wolf and the chimera had just disappeared through. 

 

“Them?” Scott repeated, his voice carrying a little confusion, but it was calm, not a hint of concern in his warm, dark brown eyes. “I think they’ll be fine at the movies, Stiles. There hasn’t been any sign of supernatural creatures around in months now and-” 

 

“Jesus, Scott,” Stiles interrupted him. Sometimes it was hard to look past Scott’s naivety. “I’m not talking about supernatural evil here. Well, maybe a little, since it’s about Theo, but let’s not have that discussion again.”

 

Scott didn’t look any less confused than then seconds earlier. Stiles sighed. 

 

“They’re not just at the movies, man,” he explained, “they’re on a date.” 

 

Scott’s face turned from confused to surprised, and then he bursted out in laughter. “No they’re not,” he answered with a dismissive brush of his hand as soon as he could speak again. 

 

“Dude, they so are,” Stiles insisted. “They might not know it themselves yet, but I do.” 

 

Scott laughed some more and then looked at Stiles, who was pursing his lips seriously. Most of the things he said were at least partly meant to laugh about, but this was not one of those things, and Scott could tell by the look into his eyes. 

 

“What do you mean?” Scott breathed out his question. “How on earth would you know?” 

 

“Because I have eyes?” Stiles replied. In all honesty, the real question was how Scott would manage to not see it. “Come on, Scotty, think about it. Who drives Liam around in their truck all the time? And who lets Theo use their shower out of pure selflessness? Who was the only one pretending to like that nasty lasagna Liam once made for us? Who stopped throwing tantrums since their anchor is back from hell? Who listens to all the bullshit about greek mythology that Liam likes to torture us with? Who offered Theo their spare bedroom?” 

 

Stiles could practically see realization hitting his best friend, could see his eyes widening and his lips parting. “Shit,” Scott muttered. 

 

“Yeah, that seems about right.” 

 

“But… but it’s Liam,” Scott suttered, “and then it’s Theo… like… no. I mean… how?” 

 

“Does it matter?” Stiles asked in reply. “The point is, do we want Liam to end up with the chimera of death of all people, Scotty? Do we really want that?” 

 

Scott was a far more tolerant person than Stiles, and so he at least had the decency to look conflicted about this. He probably knew that it wasn’t his business that he was getting involved in. He probably knew better than get to help Stiles plot out how they could stop Theo from seducing their slightly angry, but overall innocent little beta. He probably knew better then, but a few days later, Scott came marching into Stiles’ room unannounced, slumped down on the bed that Stiles was still half asleep in, and declared, “You were right, man. I smelled it. God, I don’t know how I managed to not smell it before!” 

 

“Smelled what?” Stiles wanted to know, his brain not yet properly functioning. 

 

“Theo,” Scott growled. “All over Liam. And so I went to see Theo and asked him whether he’s having any inappropriate thoughts about my beta, and dude, I don’t know what was worse, the smell or the sounds of his heartbeat, he’s definitely up to no good.” 

 

“What do we do then?” Stiles asked, and that was the story of how they made their plan to open Liam’s eyes to the truth about Theo, to make him see the fire he was trying to play with before he’d get burned. In their heads, it all sounded simple, but simple was far from reality. 

 

They began by subtly pointing out any and all of Theo’s weaknesses whenever the opportunity presented itself. They made sure to mention his track record as a murderer, and the fact that he’d never finished high school. The latter might not have sounded as badly in comparison, but Stiles knew that Theo was deeply ashamed of this.

 

“Theo, man, do the world a favor and take a shower,” Stiles greeted him when Liam brought the chimera to a pack meeting where he clearly didn’t belong. For Liam to reply with “don’t worry, I’ll let him use mine later”, was not exactly the desired reaction though. 

 

During a weekend trip that they’d strictly requested would be for pack members only, Theo stayed behind and Liam barely looked up from his phone during those three days, smiling dumbly from time to time, making Stiles wonder what stupid kind of joke Theo could have possibly made. “Wow,” he mumbled to Scott, “I’m starting to feel like we’re only bringing them closer together instead of apart.” And that was even before Scott shook him awake at night, whispering into his ear aggressively. 

 

“Stiles,” he pressed out, “we’re failing this mission massively.” 

 

“What? What’s going on?” Stiles wanted to know. (He also wanted to know what that thing about Scott waking him up in the middle of the night was all about, but that one would have to wait. They were having an emergency. A crisis.) 

 

“Liam’s still awake,” Scott answered, and when Stiles didn’t give any sign of understanding, he elaborated a little further. “Well, I don’t know what they’re doing, but I can see that his phone screen is on and I can smell…-” 

 

“Smell what?” Now Stiles was on high alert.

 

“Well, you know…” 

 

“I don’t know, Scott, that’s why I’m asking, so tell me,” Stiles urged him. 

 

“Arousal,” Scott whispered. Stiles gasped in shock. That was so disgusting. 

 

“Those little perverts,” he said, because obviously, what he and Derek had been doing over the phone before he’d gone to sleep was something entirely different, and anyway, now was the time to be a little dramatic. “I think we should consider measures that are a little more… extreme,” he suggested. 

 

As surprising as it was, even to Stiles, they actually managed to track down Hayden, and a few weeks later, she even followed their invitation to Beacon Hills, but once again, things went terribly against plan. Slowly but surely, Stiles began to wonder how they’d survived all the supernatural terrors of their high school years. It would forever remain a mystery. 

 

“Liam has a spare bedroom,” Scott said casually when the topic of where Hayden would stay for the night came up. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you staying with him.”  _ Feel free to stay forever, _ Stiles added in his mind as he and Scott exchanged a look. Liam had fallen for Hayden before, had been with her for quite a while before she’d left, and after she had, he’d been absolutely devastated. Stiles remembered dragging him out of bed in the mornings all too well. So he didn’t really see the problem with their genius plan, except that somewhere in the details, they must have overlooked something, because rudely enough, the plan didn’t work. At all. 

 

Of course, Liam was nice enough to let Hayden crash at his place. He even offered her his own bedroom, and for a moment there, hope flared up inside Stiles as he thought about them sharing a bed, but then the blue-eyed beta shrugged and declared that he’d sleep in the guest room with Theo as long as Hayden would stay, so there was that. Talk about a backfire. 

 

Stiles would have been okay with Scott’s ideas miserably failing. He was used to being the only one with both good and realistic suggestions and being the smart one in the pack was a burden he was willing to take on him, so he didn’t mind. But the craziest stuff happened, and Liam resisted Hayden just as he resisted every single one of the boys and girls they tried to set him up with. They even spiked his drinks at the Sinema with wolfsbane, got him pretty drunk, but all it did was for him to torture them with his slurred ramble about Theo all night long. 

 

When they brought up Tara, even Stiles had a little bit of a bad conscience, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and what could open Liam’s eyes to the darkness of Theo’s soul better than a little reminder than the chimera’s heart was stolen, ripped from the lifeless chest of his own sister? 

 

“Are you two fucking serious?” Liam bellowed after Theo had took flight. “Was that really necessary?” 

 

“It’s the truth, Liam,” Stiles said, even though he didn’t like the tears welling up in the younger boy’s face, and the guilt that came with them. 

 

“Maybe so,” Liam pressed out in a strangled voice, “and it’s also the reason for his endless nightmares. Have you seen him wake up in the middle of the night, all sweaty and screaming? Because I have.” Liam’s anger faded as it made way for thick and heavy sadness. “He always tells her that she doesn’t have to stop when she takes her heart back and leaves him bleeding to death.” 

 

They stopped for a while after that. Stiles had trouble forgetting Liam’s words. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked him softly one night, his palm warm over Stiles’ heart. As Stiles knew, Derek didn’t need the werewolf skills to notice that something was bothering him, he only so much as one look. 

 

“I’m not sure,” he confessed, “I always thought I was so smart. But maybe I’ve been a little stupid lately.” 

 

Derek pressed his nose against Stiles’ neck gently, and then a loving kiss. The scratchy stubble of his beard on Stiles’ skin never failed to make him giggle. “Tell me,” Derek whispered, “and I’ll tell you that you’re not stupid.” 

 

Stiles exhaled deeply and sunk closer against his strong chest, let the warmth of his body engulf him and sooth his racing mind. “You remember Theo?” he began explaining. 

 

“Murder baby?” Derek asked. “What about him?” 

 

“He’s.. well, let’s say, interested in Liam.” 

 

“Oh no,” Derek gasped in fake shock, “how dare he!” 

 

“Shut up,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes that was so over the top that it actually hurt a little bit. 

 

“Scott and I have been trying to keep them apart, but somehow everything we do just gets them closer together. Do you have any idea how much it annoys me that none of my plans have worked so far?” 

 

“Yeah,” Derek laughed, “I have an idea. But honestly, what are you trying to achieve there?” 

 

Stiles shrugged. Maybe he wasn’t so certain about that anymore. “I guess we just wanted the best for Liam.” 

 

“I see,” Derek replied as he pulled Stiles a little closer even and kissed the sensitive patch of skin right behind his ear. “I bet somebody wanted the best for you too when they told you to steer clear of the grumpy, murderous werewolf who bit your best friend, huh? I bet somebody tried to convince you that you were too good for me and my lone house in the woods.” 

 

Stiles would have bitten his tongue off rather than admitting that Derek had just hit the nail right on the head. “That was different,” Stiles argued. 

 

Derek chuckled against his neck and reached out for his chin with one hand, turned his head and captured his lips in a kiss. “No it wasn’t,” he whispered, but before Stiles could respond anything, they were kissing again, softly at first and then with more passion, and a moment later, Stiles had forgotten what their conversation had been about altogether, and what did it matter anyway, because what did anything matter while he was riding Derek’s cock and screaming out his name and losing his goddamn mind? 

 

The next day, it was time for an apology. 

 

“Hey, Liam,” Stiles greeted the beta wolf when it was finally just the two of them. 

 

“What is it?” Liam demanded to know, a suspecting look on his face. He must have been able to smell Stiles’ guilt. 

 

“I think I owe you an explanation,” Stiles began.

 

“I’m not sure I’m following you,” Liam replied, “but since you’re about to explain yourself, do carry on please.” 

 

“First of all,” Stiles continued, “I want you to know that I love you and I only want what’s best for you, which really is my only excuse.” 

 

“Wow,” Liam said, “this is going to be hella awkward, I know it already.” 

 

“Just shut up and listen, puppy,” Stiles shook his head. He was in the middle of a half prepared speech here. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes at him, but he nodded and kept his lips pursed. 

 

“Scott and I… we might have tried to come between you and Theo for a couple of weeks there. But we only did that because we were worried about you. Because Theo… is Theo, you know?” 

 

It didn’t look like Liam knew. In fact, it looked like Liam understood absolutely nothing. 

 

“See, I know we overstepped a few boundaries, like, big time, and you have every right to be mad about that. But we just wanted to keep you safe.” 

 

“Safe from what?” Liam asked. “Theo?” 

 

“Well, kinda… yeah,” Stiles shrugged. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Liam said, “I thought he was our ally. What the hell would you guys have to protect me from?” 

 

“He is,” Stiles nodded eagerly, “he totally is. And it’s fine. It’s cool really. It was all chill and fun as long as you were just friends, you know. But now…?” 

 

“Now what?” Liam asked. 

 

Oh boy, if Stiles had to spell everything out for him, it really was going to be hella awkward. 

 

“Now that you two are…” He didn’t know what to call it, so he just made a weird gesture with both his hands, fumbling with his clumsy fingers until his palm were pressed flat together. 

 

“We’re not…. Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean!” Liam exclaimed, pointing at Stiles’ hands. 

 

“Dude, it’s fine,” Stiles tried to calm him down, “there’s nothing wrong with it. I know that I was wrong about Theo. You can do whatever you want to.” 

 

“What the hell, Stiles!” Liam practically shouted. “I don’t want to do… things with him!” 

 

Stiles was not a werewolf like Scott or Derek or Liam, but he was not dumb either, and he knew a hysteric lie when he heard one. 

 

“Jesus, Liam,” he said, “it’s okay to fall in love, you know. Happens to the best of us.” 

 

“In love?” Liam repeated, his voice high pitched. He looked absolutely horrified of those two little words. “IN LOVE?!?”

 

Stiles honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or facepalm at him. 

 

“In love?” another voice asked from behind them, deeper and a little raspy, a bemused tone to it. “Who’s in love?” the voice wanted to know. 

 

_ Oops,  _ Stiles thought to himself. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Theo. 

 

“Oh, would you look at the time!” he declared with a grin in Liam’s direction. The horror in the beta’s eyes was absolutely hilarious. “Gotta run. See you two later,” he said with a wink. And then he wished for supernatural hearing senses as he was hiding in the jeep and trying to observe what was going on between the two boys, but it was no use, and when they both left, he had no idea what the status was, but he guessed he deserved that. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Where do you think you’re going?” Liam asked, way too overwhelmed by the conversation he’d just had with Stiles, and absolutely unable to even begin to deal with Theo’s sudden appearance. 

 

“Places,” Stiles answered with a smile thrown back at him over a wiry shoulder as he strode away quickly. “I’ve got places to be, puppy. You’ve got this.” 

 

The only thing Liam had got was a whole lot of anger boiling up inside him, though. Stiles and Scott going behind his back was one thing, although a pretty shitty one, to be honest. Trying to manipulate him into what they’d considered the ideal choice of a partner for him, that should definitely be considered an overstepped personal boundary, and it needed to be talked about. But for Stiles to abandon him, to leave him behind on his own with Theo after he’d just repeated the words “in love” very clearly and was now definitely expected to elaborate on that, well now that was utter betrayal right there. 

 

“I will fucking end you!” Liam yelled after Stiles, because honestly, it was just so much easier than turning around and facing Theo, whose stares he could feel slowly but surely burning holes into the sweater covering his back. Stiles didn’t look back though, he just kept walking away, rudely ignoring Liam’s rage, leaving nothing behind but a faint smell of smug satisfaction with himself. “One day, Stiles,” Liam threatened, but at that point he wasn’t sure if Stiles wasn’t too far away to understand him with his human hearing sense, “one day when you believe yourself in safety, I’ll smash up the fucking Jeep. Fuck you.” 

 

“Still working on that anger, huh?” Liam heard Theo say from behind him. Stiles was definitely out of reach now, and he did have to just turn around eventually, no matter how nervous the thought made him. 

 

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugged, “some days I don’t really feel like working on it. Actually, I feel like anger is the absolutely appropriate reaction to this.” Although he was saying the one thing, in Theo’s presence, the wolf inside him acted in the exact opposite way, its growls fading to the background of his mind until the animal was silent, tucked in beneath the surface of his humanity, calm, maybe a little calmer even than Liam was entirely cool with. 

 

“Whoa, what’s that all about?” Theo wanted to know. It was strange how Liam still felt like brushing him off every time he asked a question, his instincts telling him to respond with a joke or a snarky comment or simply nothing, but he had to remind himself that that was not how things were between him and Theo anymore. The human part of him might have been too ashamed to want to talk about it, too confused and insecure, but the wolf needed clearance. Where humanity made him irrational, the supernatural side of him always seeked quick and easy solutions to emotional messes he found himself in. 

 

Liam gave the bridge of his nose a pinch and sighed, sitting down. They were in the kitchen at home, and the fact that to Liam, it felt more like  _ their  _ home than only his didn’t make it any easier. His brain just wouldn’t shut up and let him speak without any completely random and highly unnecessary interruptions revolving around the way Theo was looking in that moment. 

 

“Stiles was here to apologize,” he finally explained, “because apparently, he Scott were messing with me for a few weeks there. Like, trying to manipulate me. Not that it worked or anything. Most of their plans must have come from Stiles. Still sucks though.” 

 

“Oh.” Theo’s initial reaction sounded like that wasn’t what he’d expected. “What did they do to you?” 

 

Liam looked up from his hands and into Theo’s curiously waiting face. He didn’t know how to even begin explaining this. He could have just told the truth, which was that Stiles and Scott both apparently believed that Liam was in love with Theo. It wasn’t like there was any truth to it, so it should have been safe to just say it, but for some reason, it didn’t feel safe at all. Liam decided to go with a half truth instead. 

 

“Can you believe they brought Hayden all the way back here from wherever she was living a perfectly safe, happy life? Just so I’d get back together with her?” 

 

“What? Why?” Theo asked, and that was the problem with half truths. Although Theo couldn’t have caught him lying, because technically he wasn’t, the whole thing wasn’t really enough of an explanation to get away with it. 

 

Liam shrugged his shoulder, looking away. “Who knows. Honestly, I feel like Stiles is getting a little bored now that there aren’t really any supernatural villains on the loose in Beacon Hills. Probably not much interesting stuff going on on the sheriff’s radio at the moment.” 

 

“Guess not,” Theo agreed, but his eyes were squeezed into suspicious looking slits, his entire posture telling Liam that he wasn’t done with his questions yet, because he wasn’t satisfied with Liam’s answers. He had the decency to wait for ten seconds before he shot the next one. 

 

“But I mean, what did he say when he apologized? What was his excuse?” 

 

Liam knew he wasn’t getting out of the whole thing in one piece. Theo would be able to tell if he lied, and Theo would be able to tell if he avoided an answer altogether.

 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Liam said, his jaw tense, “it was bullshit anyway. They thought they were doing me a favor. But they weren’t. I have no interest in getting back together with Hayden.” 

 

“You don’t?” Theo asked right away, his eyebrows raised curiously. If Liam noticed the chimera’s heartbeat increasing its pace just a little, then he did his best to push the thought away as quickly as it had arisen. 

 

“I’m perfectly capable of finding myself a girlfriend by myself,” Liam muttered. “Or I would, if I wanted to. Which I don’t.” 

 

“You don’t?” Theo repeated the same question, although really, he should have known that Liam was being one hundred percent genuine this time. 

 

“No,” Liam confirmed. 

 

It was silent for a moment between them, but apparently, Theo couldn’t let it go. “So, let me get this straight. Scott and Stiles just randomly decided it was time for you to get back together with Hayden, so they brought her back and made her stay with you.” 

 

Liam didn’t say yes, he just nodded lightly, which was ridiculous, really, because it was a lie nonetheless, whether he actually uttered the word or not, and Theo could tell, and Liam could tell that Theo could tell, and then there was this moment of mutual awareness heavy in the air between them. Liam wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but of course, the universe let him down once again, leaving him in awkward silence with Theo, the one person that silence wasn’t supposed to be awkward with. 

 

“Why?”

 

It wasn’t a real question, not like the previous ones anyway. It came with the undertone of a partial certainty about the answer. Maybe Theo wasn’t fully aware what exactly the whole thing was about, but he surely knew that there were things Liam wasn’t letting out, possibly even that those things were strongly related to him. 

 

“Because they wanted me to not get involved with anybody else,” Liam replied cautiously. His heart wasn’t saying it was a lie, but it definitely wasn’t as calm and steady as it was supposed to, either. 

 

“They didn’t want you to get involved with anybody else, or they didn’t want you to get involved with somebody else in particular?” Theo asked, and again, it wasn’t a question, it was a suspicion that he wanted confirmed. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Liam jumped up from his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He hated being in that position. It wasn’t his fault at all. Actually, it was one of the very rare occasions where he hadn’t done anything wrong at all, and still, it was him who was being interrogated like a criminal. It was so unfair. 

 

“Like what?” Theo whispered, coming dangerously close. 

 

All of Liam’s inner warning sirens began wailing at once. He was seeing red. The proximity between them shouldn’t have made him feel that way, it shouldn’t have been taking away his innocence from the situation, it shouldn’t have made him weak and defenseless. It shouldn’t be turning him into a liar. But it would, if he wasn’t going to be very careful about his next words. 

 

“Like you just caught me doing something forbidden. Like you’re waiting for me to feel ashamed of something. Like I’m supposed to feel guilty.” 

 

“Do you?” Theo wanted to know. 

 

“No,” Liam answered, shaking his head a whole lot too vehemently, unsure about who exactly he was trying to convince. “They were wrong!” 

 

“About what, Liam?” Theo demanded, stepping closer yet again. He wasn’t waiting for a reply, he was waiting for an invitation, and Liam knew it, but it was too much to process properly.

 

“About us!” Liam exclaimed once Theo had caged him against the kitchen counter and there was no escape that wouldn’t make him look like a fool anymore. “You. Me. This.” He gestured around vaguely at the kitchen that the both of them had been sharing. “Me bringing you back from hell. Us teaming up. This whole… everything.” 

 

“They were wrong how exactly?” Theo growled. 

 

It hadn’t been a lie when he’d denied it in front of Stiles earlier, because Liam hadn’t been aware of the truth back then. But he couldn’t say it now in front of Theo, because the chimera’s scent and the shade of his eyes were opening Liam’s eyes to something that had been right in front of him for so long, something that was turning from frustratingly complicated to beautifully simple just with the blink of an eye in that very moment. 

 

Liam had to make a decision, and so he did. He pushed Theo away with both hands a little harshly, making himself room to straighten his back and take a deep breath in. “You know what?” He began, looking at the slightly surprised face of Theo bracing himself against the kitchen counter a few feet apart from him. “They weren’t. I mean, they were completely wrong when they thought it was okay to stick their noses into my business, and I’m still pissed about that. But they weren’t wrong about their reason. They were afraid something was going on between you and me. And they were right about that.” 

 

“Oh, were they, huh?” Theo asked. Such a tease. The chimera was enjoying himself a little too much for Liam’s liking, and it was absolutely not like he had any sort of moral high ground or anything. His shady past and the asshole mask he still carried with him in case he needed it were the whole reason for their dilemma, after all. Theo definitely didn't have the right to be smug about it. He shouldn't have been grinning so self-righteously, but it was hot. It was hot and it got Liam's blood boiling for a completely different reason than anger.

 

The werewolf surged forward and before Theo could even flinch, there was a hand wrapped around the chimera's throat, claws digging into his delicate skin, threatening to break it if he was going to make so much as one wrong move.

 

"Does this situation amuse you, Theo?" Liam asked, his voice a low growl around the fangs that had dropped, his eyes flashing bright yellow at Theo.

 

Theo swallowed thickly against Liam's pressing palm, but he remained silent. The smile on his lips had changed just slightly, but it was still there. Amusing, yes, he probably thought that it was exactly that, but more so, it seemed like it was arousing him, a rather impressive bulge straining against the front of his pants. Liam looked down at it and allowed himself to stare for a moment, then up into Theo's eyes again, waiting for a sign that it was cool to keep going. Theo craned his neck and bared his throat a little further, offering submission to him.

 

"I agree," Liam continued, "it really is a little funny, don't you think? Scott and Stiles trying to protect me from you? From the big, bad chimera of death. As if I couldn't handle you on my own. But I actually think I'm perfectly fine here." He squeezed his hand tight around Theo's throat and waited for the faint nod to tell him to keep going. Theo smelled like lust and excitement, salty and just a tad bit bitter, spicy. "How about I show you just how well I can handle you, huh? Tell me, Theo, would you like that?"

 

Liam could tell that Theo had to battle the two animals inside him for a moment before he could open his pretty mouth and answer. "Yes," he pressed out hoarsely. "Please."

 

Liam grinned at released Theo from his tight hold, stepping back, watching the white indents of his fingers on his neck as they were fading away. "Lucky you then," he smiled, "that my parents won't be home until after midnight. That's like, a whole lot of time for me to have my fun with you."

 

"Oh god, Liam, please," Theo whined, pressing his knees together, squirming already, "I've been dying for this to happen. Literally, I thought I wouldn't survive this much longer. You're gonna have to touch me right now."

 

"Nuh-uh," Liam shook his head. "You're not the one making demands here, Theo. I make the rules. If you're willing to follow them, that is."

 

Theo stopped in his tracks where he had just been about to get close enough to Liam to make contact again,  considering his options, looking at Liam with an expression that must have been new, a so far unfamiliar kind of openness and vulnerability, a playful honesty. This Theo standing in front of Liam wasn't the first chimera, and it wasn't Theo from fourth grade, and it wasn't a serial killer, and it wasn't an ally in a war. It was a boy with a rapidly beating heart and a slightly sweaty skin who was ready to follow his body to what it was craving. There was nothing wrong to it, nothing broken, nothing complicated.

 

"I am," Theo said.

 

It was as simple as that, an opportunity, two boys, one need. A question, an answer. And then a kiss.

 

Liam let it sink in for second, the reality of it actually happening, of Theo actually wanting it to happen, and then he had enough of the thinking, then it was time to act on it. He closed the distance between them with one large step and brought both his hands up to cup Theo's face, feeling the beard stubble tickle his palms, pulling the chimera down, the last few inches being so much slower and more cautiously all of a sudden, the moment their lips touched seeming like in slow-motion, at least for two seconds before a wave of emotions and chemosignals came crashing down on Liam, taking him with it as it went, but apparently, he knew how to swim.

 

Theo was kissing him back eagerly, fingers digging into Liam's shoulders, pulling him closer. It was exciting, in a way, to be kissing the boy that had been right at his side for months by then, but never  _ like that _ , never like there was an actual chance for them to become more than friends, and yet, as it was finally happening, it felt perfectly natural, like kissing Theo was a thing Liam's body knew how to do exactly, his tongue finding its way by instinct, forcing low moans and little whimpers out of the chimera. All insecurities were gone in that moment, Liam felt nothing but absolutely fantastic, like he was soaring a bit above the ground, with nothing other than Theo and himself existing in his current reality.

 

"You know what?" Liam said as he pulled away. The sight of Theo's half lidded eyes and slightly kiss swollen lips alone was to die for, but he got greedy incredibly fast, and all of a sudden there were no bounds to what he allowed himself to want anymore. "I've probably watched you undressing yourself a hundred times by now, but I don't think I've ever gotten to really enjoy it." He stroked his thumb over Theo's cheek and then let go of him, leaning back against the kitchen counter, waiting, a deep, dark hunger spreading inside of him, his wolf ready to hunt for its satisfaction.

 

Theo looked a little taken aback at first, but only for a second before he gathered himself. Still, that one second had Liam feeling victorious somehow. He was loving this game so much. Hands down, apart from all the evil chimera stuff, Theo was perfection in practically every way there was. He looked like a fucking god and moved with a natural grace Liam had never seen on any other person. He didn't even have to try very hard to throw on the best outfits or style his hair in the morning, his body was incredible. All that smooth skin strained over well defined muscles, a little happy trail drawing the attention to the especially impressive parts of Theo. It was strange, how it had taken Liam until that very moment until he realized that he wasn't jealous of Theo having all that when he didn't, because he didn't want what Theo had at all. He wanted Theo.

 

And Theo wanted Liam. He was hot as fire and his voice so sinful that it could have made anybody weak. He was Theo, always a witty comment on the tip of his tongue, that damn smirk always waiting in the corner of his mouth. He was confident and comfortable in his own body, and he liked to let others know. If Theo had cared enough about such things, he would have been an alpha in every sense of the word. He was too smart to let others make the plans, too self-assured to take commands, too independent to follow and obey. Still, as they were standing in the kitchen in that moment, Theo didn't even try to fight Liam for the power. He was submitting himself, and it was the single hottest thing Liam had ever experienced. It had him hard and leaking and impatient, yet he wasn't ready to rush any of it.

 

Theo lifted his shirt slowly, exposing the soft fuzz of hair on his cute little tummy at first. Liam felt very, very hot all of a sudden, like he very urgently needed to lick something, but he willed himself calm, suffering in silence as he drank Theo in, counting the moles on his upper body, admiring how ridiculously huge his arms were when the damn shirt was finally gone. Theo was absolutely complying to Liam's wish, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still an incredible tease. He dipped his fingers inside his pants first, pulling them down a bit, showing Liam the line where his skin turned from lightly tanned to pale, leading his gaze to the trail of hair at his front getting thicker.

 

Slowly, with his hands still inside his pants, Theo turned around, moving his shoulders a bit to show off the muscles covering his back. He then moved his hands back to his butt, spreading his fingers over the two round cheeks, pulling his pants down far enough for Liam to see about half of them. Liam actually felt a little faint at the sight, because that was now one of the few parts of Theo he didn't have a perfect mental image of so far, and it was taking his breath away. Whereas Theo's arms and his upper body were mostly smooth and hairless, his butt was covered in a really thin, almost blond fuzz that made it look like a delicious little peach Liam was dying to get a taste of. He'd wanted to enjoy the show, but Liam hadn't seen the perfection that was Theo's ass coming, so he cancelled his plan in under a second, moving forward and gripping Theo's wrists, pulling his hands away from the ass that would now belong to Liam alone.

 

Putting Theo's hands on top of the kitchen counter and rubbing himself against the chimera's backside, Liam began kissing the back of his neck, enjoying the little noises Theo made as he leaned back against him, sticking out his ass. "Your hands stay where they are," Liam commanded before he slid his own fingers beneath Theo's open pants and pushed them down. Kneeling down behind him, him bit down on one of the juicy cheeks while simultaneously helping Theo to step out of his pants and underwear, his hands gently directing Theo's legs apart until he was bent over, thick thighs and a spread ass presenting themselves right in front of Liam's face. A low rumble escaped his lips, and it had come from deep down inside where he wasn't only human.

 

Liam couldn't stop himself from rubbing his own dick through his pants as he played around with his other hand on Theo's ass. It was exciting him more than anything else he'd ever done, trying it out, placing kisses all over the cheeks of Theo's perfect butt, flicking his tongue out, biting carefully, nibbling, sucking at the soft skin, stroking it, grabbing a handful and squeezing, pulling the round globes apart, giving them a few smacks, soothing the pain with soft touches, kneading the flesh, massaging, giving Theo's incredible ass all the attention it deserved, paying very close to the other boy's every reaction, taking mental notes on what made him hold his breath or moan out loud, what made his legs quiver, what got him to buck his hips.

 

"God, Theo," Liam mumbled, his lips still in contact with Theo's ass. "Why have you been hiding this gorgeous ass from me for so long? Could have saved us so much trouble..."

 

"I couldn't have known you'd be so eager to see it," Theo pressed out, panting.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Liam replied, getting up to his knees behind Theo, reaching forward to bury a hand in the chimera's hair, pulling at it until Theo's back was flush against his chest. "I love that ass. It's mine now." Liam didn't mean to sound quite so possessive. He had no right to lay any claim to Theo, but the animal inside him was making him say what he said next. "I want this ass in my bed at night, Theo. And I don't want to share it."

 

Theo let out a whimper at that. He couldn't move very much with his head forced back onto Liam's shoulder, but he tried his best to press back against Liam's still clothed erection, which Liam liked to believe was meant to tell him that Theo had no objections, but that wasn't enough for him. "Say it, Theo," he growled into the chimera's ear, his teeth closing around his earlobe. "Tell me you're mine." Liam couldn't explain himself how it was possible, to go from denying his feelings for Theo to needing to hear those words so badly in a matter of an hour at best, but he couldn't change it, it was right there, consuming him, the wanton need, and he didn't stand a chance against it. He wasn't going to do this halfway. There would be no light and breezy version of it. No friends with occasional benefits, no fuckbuddies or any of that bullshit.

 

"You want my ass?" Theo replied. "You better be ready for all of the rest of me, then."

 

"Oh, I'm long beyond ready," Liam promised, taking one of Theo's hands away from the countertop and guiding it between their bodies where Liam's dick was achingly hard and unfortunately still trapped inside his pants. He held Theo in his iron grip and sucked bruises into his neck while rutting against his palm until he had enough of the games and literally couldn't stand playing around any longer. He manhandled Theo around until they were facing each other, their heavy breaths mixing, Liam searching the mesmerizing green of Theo's eyes. "Baby," he said, taking Theo's face in his hands, "I will do anything for you. Tell me what it is that you want from me, and I'll give it to you."

 

"Fuck me," Theo said with a smile on his lips.

 

It took Liam under thirty seconds to rush into his bedroom, retrieve a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer of his nightstand, discard all of his clothes on the way back downstairs and be back in the kitchen completely naked. He realized then that it was the first time he really had a good view on Theo's cock, and that gave him an idea. He set the lube down on the kitchen counter and lifted Theo up by the hips, kissing him passionately as strong legs closed around him. Placing Theo on the counter in front of him, Liam kept kissing the chimera, their dicks rubbing against each other between their bodies before he pulled away, pushing Theo further back until he could lift his spread legs up as well, placing his feet at the edge of the countertop.

 

"Fucking perfect," Liam mumbled, his fingers trailing down from Theo's knees to his ankles at either side before letting go. He took two steps back, admiring the extraordinary sight, Theo on top of the kitchen counter, splayed out for him, presenting himself, his dick leaking some pre-come onto his stomach and twitching when Liam's eyes landed on it and the werewolf licked his lips. Liam wrapped a hand around his own cock and started stroking it lazily. "You better use the time you've still got until I can't stand not being inside of you anymore and get yourself ready," he said with a nod towards the bottle of lube next to Theo.

 

Theo sucked in a breath, his eyes widening, but he didn't object, didn't waste any time uncapping the bottle and squirting some of it on his fingers, his eyes locking with Liam's before he brought his hand down between his spread legs. Theo's head fell back when he first touched his hole, a moan escaping his lips. Liam was having trouble deciding where to look, his bared throat, his very clearly throbbing dick, or the things his fingers were doing, rubbing the lube over his rim, getting it all slicked up. Biting his lips, Theo made sure they had at least some kind of eye contact, Liam's gaze always returning to his face before dropping again, and then he groaned as he pressed one finger inside himself.

 

"Fuck," Liam pressed out, "you look so fucking hot."

 

Theo grinned at his praise and pushed his finger all the way inside, keeping it there for a moment before he pulled out again, slowly. He then took the middle instead of the index finger and repeated the action, stretching his hole by slowly moving in and out of it while never interrupting the noises falling from his lips. It wasn't that Liam had expected any less than for every move Theo made to be killing him, he just hadn't really thought about what he would be like at all, and the reality was simply overwhelming. Liam had to stop touching himself in order not to push himself towards an orgasm too soon. Not before he'd have Theo crying out his name, Liam told himself.

 

As it seemed, Theo didn't have much more patience than Liam, considering how quickly he increased the pace of his finger moving inside him, soon adding a second one. "Come on, baby boy," Liam said, "you're going to have to give a little more than that if you want to take my cock." Theo's eyes dropped to Liam's dick inside his loose fist, which obviously convinced him of the necessity to add a little more lube and a third finger. It was a thing of raw and uncontested beauty, to watch Theo lose control like that, with his own fingers fucking inside him relentlessly, his body trembling, the moans getting louder and more obscene by the second.

 

"Stop," Liam commanded, but it took Theo a moment to obey and pull his hand away, a dazed look on his face as he searched Liam's face. He looked so prettily ruined, so damn gone beyond the possibility to stop himself, ready to take everything Liam would give to him, and Liam was planning to be generous. "What are you looking at, Theo?" Liam asked, stalking closer like the predator that lived inside him. "Seeing something you want?"

 

"Yes," Theo breathed, eyes shamelessly glued to Liam's erection.

 

Liam stepped close enough to be able to lean down and bite the inside of his thigh, earning a desperate whine. With one sudden, swift movement, he pulled Theo down by the hips until his ass was right at the edge, Liam's dick pressing against his entrance. Theo seemed to almost lose his mind as Liam kept moving his hips in little circles, rubbing against him, pressing close, but not inside, lubing his dick up nicely only to play around some more. He could be a tease just as well as Theo could.

 

"Liam," Theo whined, "please. Fuck me. Give me that fucking cock."

 

Liam had pushed himself all the way inside faster than Theo could even flinch, ripping a strangled cry from the chimera's throat. It felt fucking fantastic to be buried inside Theo's tight ass, to have his rim massaging Liam's dick as he pulled out and thrusted inside again. It had also been fucking fantastic to play their little game. Sexual tension was a delicious thing for sure, but there was only so much of it that a horny young man such as himself could take, and with Theo writhing around him, Liam had reached his absolute limit, so he pushed Theo down by the chest and pulled his thighs up, holding his hips still while he was fucking him, snapping his hips against him, the sounds of sweat slick skin slapping together echoing through the kitchen.

 

An eternal series of "yes" and "fuck" and "harder" and "Liam" was leaving Theo's lips as he was getting fucked his brains out. When he reached down to touch himself, Liam swatted his hand away. "Can you come like this, Theo?" Liam asked breathlessly. "Can I make you shoot your load all over yourself by fucking that perfect ass of yours?" As if to convince Theo of the possibility, he fastened his pace and angled up a little, hitting that sweet spot that made Theo's toes curl and his claws drop. A long moan followed, but it wasn't an answer.

 

Liam reached forward and closed his hand around Theo's throat again. He knew the chimera had liked that before, but now that he was fucking him at the same time, it made him go absolutely wild. In spite of being pinned down, Theo started to move against Liam's grip, although not to escape it. Liam squeezed harder and watched Theo's eyes roll up. A particularly hard snap was followed by Liam flashing him his wolf eyes. "I asked you a question, Theo," he growled, barely holding back his own orgasm.

 

"Yes," Theo answered with no actual voice in his words due to Liam's firm grip choking him. "Yes, just a little...mmm... little more."

 

Theo hadn't been lying about that. It really took him only a few more hard thrusts until he was crying out Liam's name, his pulse racing against Liam's fingertips. He came hard, painting his own chest while clenching down around Liam, taking him over the edge with him, the fall lasting a sweet eternity until they crashed and landed in each others arms.

 

Liam pulled Theo up against him and Theo wrapped his legs around Liam again. They simply caught their breath and wallowed in the scent of the two of them mixed together for a while, an idiotic smile playing around Liam's lips at the thought of how vehemently he'd denied having any feelings at all for Theo just a bit earlier that day. How was it even possible that he'd been so oblivious to all that? Weren't they supposed to be supernaturals? How come they could read humans like open books, detect chemosignals from miles' distance, and yet they'd lived together apparently wanting each other for months without noticing? Some things about the supernatural world would forever remain a mystery to Liam.

 

A few minutes later, Liam peeled himself off of Theo and opened the fridge, offering a soda can to Theo before getting himself another one. The looked each other in the eye as they opened their drinks and started laughing at the same moment.

 

"Should I thank Stiles for this?" Liam asked.

 

"Hell no," Theo replied, and there was his trademark smirk again. "You know what I think you should do? I think you should come up with a really good revenge plan."

 

"A revenge plan?" Liam repeated, cocking his eyebrows. That sounded interesting. Personally, he didn't have any ideas so far, but maybe payback was something that Theo could help him with. "I'm listening."

 

Theo slept in Liam's bed that night, like he would from then on do every night, with Liam draped over him, snuggling closer every time he moved. Somewhere between the sheets was a handwritten list of ideas to take revenge for Scott's and especially Stiles' interference with Liam's love life, but it was more about Theo and Liam coming up with funny stuff together than about Liam being seriously mad, which was practically impossible now that everything had worked out perfectly. It didn't matter who trusted Theo and who still couldn't, because Liam knew a truth about the chimera that nobody else did, and that made him certain that they would all come around to see the real Theo eventually.

 

The murders didn't count anymore. Theo had paid for them in more than just one way before they'd even been committed. Theo choosing the wrong side didn't make him an enemy anymore. The war was over, and still, every day was a battle. But the nights were not. The nights were warm and peaceful and spent together, with Liam fighting off the nightmares and Theo turning a house into a home. Life was good, and whenever something - supernatural or not - tried to mess with that, another bullet point on the infinite list of revenge plans was always a good way to start dealing with it.


End file.
